elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
To Drink Or To Be Drunk
To Drink Or To Be Drunk ( 酒は呑む方呑まれる方？ / さけはのむほうのまれるほう?/ sake ha nomu hou nomareru hou? ) is a special chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series included at the end of Volume Eight, which shows the residents of the Maple House during a night where they drink and lose their inhibitions. This chapter, while being neither explicit nor hardcore, does feature some adult and ecchi situations, and more extensive use of fan service than is usual of Elfen Lied. Plot Nana accidentally purchases a bottle of rice sake, believing it to be juice. After having dinner, Yuka persuades a reluctant Kouta to let everyone enjoy themselves. Things quickly spin out of control, with Yuka denouncing herself and apologizing to the "god of panties" for all the undergarments she has spoiled. Nana then strikes Kouta across the back of his head with her sandal for "bullying" her in the past. Mayu is passed out on the floor, with Wanta right at her side as always. To his shock, Nyu is already nude and wearing bunny ears, pleading with him to caress her breasts, which she forces Kouta to oblige by shoving him into her breasts. She even tries to get him to touch her further south, so to speak, before Yuka interrupts by smacking them both on the head with what looks like a large board. She takes her shirt off and demands Kouta touch her breasts as well before groping Nyu's left breast while Kouta is still dumbfoundedly holding the other. Lucy suddenly wakes up and asks them what they think they're doing. Seemingly not drunk at all, she instead appears furious. The story ends with an ominous "whoosh" sound effect over an outside shot of the Maple House. Trivia *Owing to the situations described and its cliffhanger ending, this chapter is not considered to be part of the Elfen Lied canon or continuity, unlike Nozomi's side story before it. It has no impact whatsoever on the larger Elfen Lied story. While certain chapters point to the personality switch being brought about by chemicals, the presence and implied violence of an angry Lucy make it highly unlikely to have happened. *Due to Wikia's Terms Of Use, the more explicit pictures from this chapter may not be posted here. *The rice wine that is labeled 久保山, reading "Kubo-yama," in the chapter is a parody of the real life 久保田, read "Kubo-ta," brand sake. This sake is considered to be high quality, and 720ml bottles are very expensive, ranging anywhere between $50-$100 USD. Typical for Japanese parodies of real life brands, Okamoto changed one aspect of the name brand to avoid copyright and still make the brand evident, as he changed 田 (rice field) to 山 (mountain). Nana could have bought such an expensive brand using the leftover money given to her by Kurama, and Yuka comments on it being pricey. *Despite the ladies of Elfen Lied often being undressed on chapter covers, this most explicit chapter ironically has Nyu merely being coquettish while at least wearing a nightgown. Gallery (limited) Elfen Lied v08 extra 30.jpg|To drink, or to be drunk? We shall see. Elfen Lied v08 extra 31.jpg|This will end well... Elfen Lied v08 extra 32.jpg|Everyone's plastered already? Elfen Lied v08 extra 36 censor.jpg|Drunk Lucy? Elfen Lied v08 extra 37.jpg|Whoosh~ Category:Chapters Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Special Category:Article